under my sleeves
by 0ThatOneFreak0
Summary: A girl named Kuro is now attending True Cross when she finds out that Rin and Yukio are her... BROTHERS? Will she stop cutting? How does she feel about a certain pink haired boy ;] WARNING: self harm, mentions of self harm


Under my sleeves

CHAPTER ONE: NEW GIRL

"There is no way in HELL I'm wearing that shit." Kuro said stubbornly. "But why dear, I believe you would look absolutely ADORABLE in it" Mephesto said with his usual grin plastered on his face. "You wish clown…" Mumbled Kuro. "It IS school uniform after all!" said Mephesto. "But THAT girl isn't wearing it!" she said impatiently. Kuro pointed to a girl with short blond hair in a kimono out the window. "Therefore means I don't have to, right?" Kuro said. Mephesto sighed in defeat. "I guess so…" he mumbled. 'WHEW' she thought. That shirt didn't cover her wrists completely. Kuro and Mephesto were sitting in Mephesto's office. Kuro was wearing her usual stuff, dark grey skinny jeans, black high-top converse, a black kind of crop top that was ripped at the sides, and a black jacket. Kuro pushed her bangs to the side out of her face. She had pitch black scene styled hair that was usually pretty unkempt. "Alright dear, we mustn't be late! Off we go!" Mephesto said all cheery-like. Kuro got up reluctantly and began out the door with Mephesto. Mephesto flicked her tail on the way out. "OW! What the hell?!" she grumbled angrily. She then realized how her classmates would react to the whole being Satan's daughter and all that. Just like they do at the orphanage. Call her names, beat her senseless, and tell her to go to hell. Once they were out the door Mephesto turned into a little dog with a "POOF!" "AAAAAAAAWWWW" "YOURE SO CUTE!" squealed Kuro. Mephesto dog just glared. They continued walking until they approached a random door. "Now use that key I gave you earlier." Said Mephesto dog. Kuro put the key into the random door and walked into a classroom. Looks like she was early. Everyone stared at her and Mephesto left. She looked around the room at all the people. She figured the class would be small but not THIS small! DAMN! There was a very tall boy with a blond stripe in his hair, and multiple piercings just glared at her. "Well fuck you too asshole…" she mumbled under her breath. She looked around some more and saw the girl in the kimono, a short bald boy with glasses, a girl with purple/black pigtails, and a smiling boy with pink hair. Something turned in her stomach when she saw the pink haired boy but Kuro ignored it. Kuro then saw a raven haired boy who was looked at her with wide eyes and wondered why. Then it hit her, he had a tail! Had she found another half demon? Kuro sure hoped so. The raven haired boy stared at her tail and soon she realized that everyone else was too. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" Kuro said in a pissed off tone. Everyone just kept on staring at her wide eyed so she shrugged it off and went for the only available seat left next to the pink haired boy who was staring at her ass. "Great…" she mumbled. She sat down and people went to meet her. The short bald boy with the glasses came up to her shyly but looked a little scared of her. 'It's probably the whole half demon thing' Kuro thought. "H- Hello, my names Konokamuro" he said in a shaky voice. "I'm Bon" The tall boy with the blond stripe said. "I'm Kuro" I told everyone. Bon looked at the pink haired boy and said "Don't even think about hitting on her Shima…" in a warning voice. I looked over at the boy called Shima as he put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. I scooted a little away from him and tugged at my sleeves to make sure no one could see my wrists. The Shima boy looked me up and down and grinned pervertidly. Right at that moment the raven haired boy came over and smacked Shima in the back of the head. "OW!" He smiled at me with his pointed teeth showing and his tail swishing back and forth. "HI!" He said happily. "I'm Rin Okumura!" My eyes wide "Holy Shit…" I whispered still tugging at my sleeves. Right then the teacher walked in. I had heard he was a student too. He had glasses and she knew that he was Rin's twin brother. He spotted me and smiled warmly. "How about the new student come up here and tells us a bit about herself. Kuro was still freaking out in her head about Rin's last name... She awkwardly stood up and walked to the front of the classroom with people still staring at her tail. "Well... My name is Kuro Okumura; I'm a half demon and the only known daughter of Satan..." Kuro said rocking back and forth on her feet. Everyone just stared in shock. Kuro knew what was going on and stood silently. The whole class was wide eyed in shock. "HOLY SHIT THERES ANOTHER OKUMURA?! Bon suddenly yelled. The teacher, Yukio and his brother Rin look the most shocked out of everybody. "That means..." Rin started. "She's our sister..." Yukio whispered. "FUCK YA!" Rin broke the silence and the smiled and ran up to a stunned Kuro and hugged her small frame. "YOURE SO ADORABLE!" he said excitedly. Kuro was quite small. "Rin..." Yukio said in a warning voice. "Sorry..."said Rin as he went back to his seat. The Shima guy was no longer staring at her ass but he was smiling up at her. 'Damn he's cute...' she thought but shook her head out of it and went back to her seat.

TIME SKIP

Finally came the end of class. Kuro was putting her crap into her backpack when Shima walked over to her just as she was standing up. "So you're Rin's sister..." He said with a smile. "I guess..." she replied. "But I didn't even know I had brothers... or a family." Kuro told him. The pink haired boy looked at her sympathetically. "So where do you live then?" Shima asked not trying to push it. Horrible memories past through her mind and she felt like she as going to cry. "Now I live in an orphanage" She replied as a tear ran past her cheek. Shima moved her bangs out of her eyes and wiped off the tear. "Hey, it's okay." He said in a soft voice. "Sorry..." "It's okay; I'll walk you to your dorm. Where is it anyways?" he asked. Kuro looked at him suspiciously. Shima held his hands up "I'm not going to do anything pervy you know." he giggled. "Why are you always tugging on your sleeves like that?" Shima asked curiously. "It-It's nothing" she stuttered. Shima was suspicious but decided to let it go for now. They got to her dorm and she dug out the key. "Well I'm gonna go now or Bons gonna flip out" he chuckled. "Thanks for walking me, see ya!" She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he turned a little pink then she went into her dorm where all her stuff was. She picked up her razor, looked at it for a bit then tossed it on her desk where most of her stuff was. "I'm trying not to use you you know..." she told the razor as if it could hear her. Kuro now lived in the same abandoned dorm building as the Okumura twins that she now knows as her brothers. Kuro went and sat on her bed. She remembered the orphanage. All of the beatings that have happened there, all the harm, the pain. She didn't want to go back, not ever. Tears now streaming down her face. The last thing she remembered was picking up the razor.

[Hospital]

"Hey guys she's awake!" Kuro heard Bon yell. "What the hell? where am I?!" She then saw every one run into the room. "You're at the hospital." Said Izmo with a look of worry on her face which was rare for her. Kuro looked down and saw the wire connected to a needle in her wrist. She quickly put her wrist face down as she realized what happened. Rin ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're all right." Said Rin worriedly "There was so much blood!" Rin was almost crying at this point. "I-I'm sorry Rin." I whispered. Right then Yukio came up to me and hugged me even tighter than Rin did. "Please don't EVER do that to yourself again." Said Yukio almost crying as he hugged her. Everyone was asked to leave except for Rin and Yukio. "I walked into your room to check on you and you were on the floor with blood flowing from your wrist." Explained Yukio who was almost on the verge of tears. "Please try to stop..." whispered Rin who had a tear streaming down his face. "I'm sorry... I almost stopped." She pulled them both into a hug. She looked back down at her scared up wrists and felt ashamed. When she checked out of the hospital with all of her friends everyone hugged her and said their goodbyes. Shima refused to let her walk to her dorm by herself so he walked her. They walked in silence until they reached her dorm. Shima faced her and grabbed her wrists. Kuro tried to pull them away but he saw the scars. "Please don't do this." He said as he looked at the scars she hated so much. Kuro looked down at her feet. Shima lifted her head up so she was looking into his brown eyes. "Your too beautiful to scar yourself up, you hear me?" Kuro blushed a little. Shima smiled down at her. "I used to cut too you know." He said in a soft voice. "R-Really?" Shima pulled up his sleeve that showed scars up and down his arm. "I stopped though and you can too." He said. He walked into her room and grabbed the bloody razor off of the floor and put it in his pocket. "You don't need this, NO one does." He said as he leaned in until their lips touched. Shima's were soft. *ahem* Yukio cleared his throat behind them. They quickly pulled apart and faced his direction with deep blushes on their faces. "YUKIO! LET THEM HAVE THEIR MOMENT!" Yelled Rin as he dragged Yukio off by his arm. "I swear to god if you do anything perverted to my sister I will - " "YUKIO!" Rin once again shouted. Shima smiled and did a peace sign at Yukio as Rin dragged him off. "Now where were we..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! I LUV YA ALL MEH PEOPLES! PLEASE REVIEW AND OR FAVORITE!

I luv revieeeeeeeeeeeeews!


End file.
